nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2006)
The Subaru Impreza WRX STI (GDB-F) was the last GD Impreza model by Subaru. It was produced from 2006 to 2008. The GDB-F received a new front fascia, which is often called "pignose" by car enthusiasts. Unlike older WRX STI models, it was solely available with the 2.5L EJ257 Flat-4. The DCCD (Subaru Driver Controlled Center Differential) was also updated with this model. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 Tuner classed car with a price tag of $80,000. Depending on the career the player is on, the Impreza WRX STI is unlocked as seen below: *'Exotic Career:' Take over Silverton Refinery in Silverton *'Tuner Career:' Take over Starlight Strip in Silverton The WRX STI arguably has the best handling among the Tier 3 Tuners. However, it lacks in acceleration and top speed. Yumi will swap her Mitsubishi Eclipse GT with a modified WRX STI when the player has purchased a Tier 3 car. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $29,000. It is unlocked at the beginning of the game. Due to grippy handling and fast acceleration, the Subaru Impreza WRX STI can be a very useful Grip car during the early stage of the career mode, although it is also prone to understeer in corners. If the player installs performance upgrades on the car during this stage, it can easily outperform most of its rivals. 'Shift Series' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 car with a price of $65,000. It is required to collect 30 Stars for unlocking the car. The WRX STI is capable of a Works conversion and has a Car Rating of 5.80. The 2006 Impreza WRX STI reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $23,100. The car has a C 520 performance index rating and 3.70 handling rating. Its 0-60mph time is 4.5 seconds. The all-wheel drive system of the Impreza WRX STI provides good handling and acceleration, suitable for most race events in the career mode. The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition has a better handling and a higher top speed in Shift 2: Unleashed. The Car Battle event in the first Shift instalment in Autopolis GP features the Impreza WRX STI competing with the Lancer Evolution IX. It is also featured in a Time Eliminator event at Dakota GP 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car. 'Need for Speed: World' The 2006 Impreza WRX STI was added to Need for Speed: World as a Tier 2 car during the seventh closed beta session on June 28th, 2010. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a Class D vehicle. The WRX STI was purchaseable for SpeedBoost, but has been unavailable in the car dealer since August 22nd, 2012. The in-game cash variant returned as of the January 8th, 2013 update with the price of . It has a stock overall rating of 358. Because of a poor nitrous boost and weak acceleration, that is comparable to that of Class E cars, the WRX STI is one of the less effective Class D cars for competitive multiplayer races. Its weaknesses are balanced by a responsive steering; The WRX STI is fast in corners, but not as agile as the Mazda MX-5. Top speed is 148 mph (239 km/h). 'Special Variants' The "Royal Purple" variant was added to Need for Speed: World on November 16th, 2010. It is equipped with a Royal Purple engine, which is identical to a Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned engine and customised with Royal Purple vinyls. Players could purchase this variant for in-game cash. The "Lapse" is a one-day rental variant of the WRX STI with performance upgrades and vinyls such as Subaru logos. Trivia *Alhough the Subaru Impreza WRX STI was not featured in Need for Speed: Undercover, geometry and texture files of the car can be found within its directory. *The standard wheels of the Subaru Impreza WRX STI are painted gold in the Shift series and Need for Speed: Nitro. Gallery wrxstic.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon SubaruImprezaWRXSTIYumi.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Yumi's) imprezawrxstips.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet '06 Subaru Impreza WRX STI in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Hidden) Nfs_shift_subaru_impreza_wrx_sti.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Need-for-Speed-Nitro-Subaru-WRX-STI.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro SubaruImprzWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World SubaruImprzLapseWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Lapse") SubaruImprzRoyalWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Royal Purple") NFSS2UWRXSTI.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksImprezaWRXSTI.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Subaru Impreza WRX STI Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) Subaru Impreza WRX STI Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Subaru Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:F4 powered Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars